The Background described in this section is included merely to present a general context of the disclosure. The Background description is not prior art to the claims in this application, and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
FPGA prototyping, also referred to as application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) prototyping or system-on-chip (SoC) prototyping, is used to prototype SoC and ASIC design on field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) for hardware verification and software development. When prototyping with FPGAs, the SoC is often partitioned into multiple FPGAs, where each FPGA may implement a specific component of the SoC. Conventional SoC's use a parallel interconnect structure to communicate data between components. This parallel interconnect structure requires multiple data lines and pins, making partitioning of the SoC difficult.